


Artesian [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Felix+ [PODFIC] [12]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coming Out Sensate, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: "He knows it isn’t exactly ordinary that he had immediately believed Wolfgang was plural, but he isn’t sure what he would say to convince someone who hadn’t. But then again, most of Felix’s best plans – and some of his worst to be fair, but that’s not the point – have been executed on the fly."(Dani and Hernando learn about Lito and Felix helps out.)
Relationships: Felix Brenner & Wolfgang Bogdanow, Hernando Fuentes/Lito Rodriguez/Daniela Velasquez
Series: Felix+ [PODFIC] [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983796
Kudos: 9





	Artesian [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Artesian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984835) by [Chancy_Lurking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy_Lurking/pseuds/Chancy_Lurking). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting and Chancy_Lurking for having blanket permission!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Sense8/Felix+/12%20Artesian.mp3) | 00:30:29 | 21.3 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _Mad World_ by Adam Lambert

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
